


Ziyal

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Cardassian Anatomy, F/M, First Time, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Garak does Ziyal a favour.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Tora Ziyal
Kudos: 5





	Ziyal

**Author's Note:**

> Z- Ziyal  
> G- Garak  
> B- Bashir

Right after G and Z exit the holodecks.  
G: That was enjoyable. See you later  
Z grabs his arm  
Z: You don't have to go just yet. Maybe we could spend the day together .. Maybe the night?  
G stops breathing. He removes her arm  
G: No I don’t think so. Firstly, I'm at least twice your age, secondly, your father hates my very existence.  
Z: He’d want me to be happy. You make me happy. Don’t you reciprocate?  
G: You’re very sweet, but not my .. preference  
G looks downstairs to see B  
Z: Oh if you’re taken  
She steps back  
G: I wouldn't put it quite like that  
Z: Then you’ll have me?  
G: You're putting words in my mouth. I shall see you later  
G briskly walks away and finds his way to B  
G: B!  
B:G! How is Z?  
G: She's fine… but she offered herself to me  
B: You argued?  
G: No. She has no understanding of courtship for either of her people. Sad really  
B: You gonna enlighten her?  
B looks smug  
G: B! No. She should find Damar, at least their closer in age  
B: Does Damar want her?  
G: No. He hates her  
B: Then you should have her.  
G: That’s not very encouraging  
B: Would you prefer she find out the hard way how your people … couple? Or hope some Bajoran sees past the crest on her face and falls madly in love with her?  
G: Although I see your point, what about me?  
B: You’ve been with women before  
G: When I had no choice!  
B: Then go tell her you’re not interested and break her heart in front of K and D. I'm sure he’ll be very understanding  
G: I have no choice then  
B: No you don't  
B smiles into his drink

There is a knock on z’s door. G stands on the other side. Z gets giddy  
G: Calm down, I'm only here to set up the rules  
Z: Just talking?  
G: For now. We both have questions and I’m not walking into this blind.  
Z sits down. G joins her  
G: Firstly, I want you to agree with me that if you find yourself pining for anyone else, I want you to leave me immediately and go after them.  
Z: Ouch  
G:It's not you. I feel uncomfortable with our age gap and feel although you will be taken advantage of without some prior knowledge of what to expect. I'm going to provide it so you can seek out a more permanent arrangement.  
Z: Ok.  
G: Secondly, do your research.  
Z: Why? I know how this works  
G: Do you know about the point in your neck?  
Z: The what?  
G grips her neck firmly. Her back arches and she gets very tense  
G: Do your research  
He lets go  
Z: I can do that.  
G: any questions?  
Z: Do I need to set anything up?  
G: Cardassian prefer an argument and a warm room, but I’ll settle for whatever gets you going.  
Z: Should I wear anything special?  
G: No shoes makes it easier. Don't cover up your ridges.  
Z: Got it  
G: Bye  
G leaves 

Days later G is pacing around in his room. In his panic he calls B. B answers  
B: Hello  
G: I need some encouragement  
B: Performance anxiety?  
G: Not helping  
B: How would you do this if it were a mission?  
G: Lay back and think of Cardassia.  
B: G. Are you scared of her?  
G: No. I’m scared I’ll hurt her or I’ll .. arghh  
B: You’re scared of yourself G. Get a grip.  
G: Very helpful B. I knew I could call upon my boyfriend for support while I screw an 18 year old half caste!  
B: Worst case scenario, she leaves you  
G: Worst case scenario, she tells D and K that I’m a monster  
B: They already think your a monster  
G: B-!  
There is a knock at the door. The call is ended and G calmly makes his way to the door. Z stands on the other side, hands clasped together she barges her way in. G is terrified.  
Z: It’s nice in here  
G: Get comfortable.  
Z sits on the couch  
Z: Were you looking for an argument  
G: I can cope without  
G sits with her. She takes off her shoes  
G: I noticed the dress ends at your shoulders  
Z: I did my research  
G: Then you’ll know what happens next  
Z lunges at him and bites him directly on the neck ridges. G moans and falls backward.  
Z: Am I doing this right?  
G: Perfect  
G kicks his own shoes off and picks her up to carry off.  
Z: You’re stronger than you look  
G: you’re lighter than you look  
G drops her on the bed. G sits with her and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Z takes over. She notices the bite mark.  
Z: Does it not hurt?  
G: You did the research. You tell me  
Z: Can you bite me?  
G pulls her closer and sinks his teeth in. She screams  
G: I’m sorry did that hurt?  
Z: No it was just harder than your hand.  
She’s panting and smiling  
Z: I didn’t say stop  
The next bite was slightly further up her neck and just as hard. She sinks her nails into his neck. The second he lets go she fully removes his shirt and he unzips her dress. She stops to look at his scaley chest.  
G: Something wrong?  
Z: No, I’ve just never seen a Cardassian without his shirt on  
G fully removes her dress and tights  
G: You said you’d done your research  
Z: I didn’t say it was visual research  
Z moves to unbutton his trousers  
G: You asked K and D for advice didn't you?  
Z nods. G rolls his eyes. He shuffles free.  
G: Then I assume they didn't tell you about this  
He takes her hand and rubbed it between his legs.  
Z: Where is it?  
G: This is why you need to do your research  
G runs his fingers between her legs. His fingers aren't wet yet. He looks expectantly disappointed. He removes her underwear. She sits up.  
Z: You know what your doing?  
G: You wait until now to ask me that?  
Z lays back down. He puts his fingers in his mouth to wet them for her. First contact makes her jump.  
G: Tell me if your hurt  
She nods and wiggles a bit. He watches her movements like a predator. He slides his fingers toward her entrance. She takes a deep breath  
G: If you’re not enjoying yourself -  
He removes his hand  
Z: I am, I’m just a little tense  
G knows what to do. He rolls them over so she's on top. He Drags her hips across his. Her fingers dig into his shoulders.  
G: Better?  
Z: Much  
She continues the motion. G’s crests turn very dark.  
Z: Is that a good sign?  
G: A very good sign  
Z can feel G evert. G rolls them back over and bites her again. She makes a very excited moan. G checks her slit. A Lot better than last time he notes. She grips his neck when the feeling of his finger has moved inside her  
G: No pain?  
Z: No, but it’s not how I thought it would feel  
The movement causes her to breath funny  
G: You need to relax or this is as far as we’re going  
He speeds up a touch and she gets tense again. He goes back to the outside and her breathing returns to normal.  
Z: I can handle it.  
G: No you can’t. First time can be … uncomfortable  
Z: You’re a guy. How would you know?  
G sits her up and puts her fingers to the base of his slit.  
G: Press in  
Z’s fingers actually go in to her amazement  
Z: I didn’t know that  
G: Again, why you should -  
Z pushes her fingers all the way in. G bites his lip in shock  
G: - do your research  
Z: You’re enjoying this  
G: It’d be weird if I weren't  
Z pulls his last layer off and knocks him on to his back  
G: You're enjoying this too I see  
Z: Call it curiosity  
Z speeds up. She has a thought and slows down  
Z: Can I use 2 fingers  
G: Go for it.  
G relaxes considerably with the extra pressure. This must be so strange for her he thinks. She’s got me pinned like a girl with her fingers. She runs her fingers out and up his extremity. His toes curl as she wraps her hand around it. It's a lot wetter than she expected. She's quite enjoying exploring him like this. Her hand gently pulls up and down just once before he stops her.  
G: I think we should focus on you for a while  
Z: Why, scared you're gonna finish?  
G: I’m more scared you won't  
He pushes her back down and holds her legs open. She makes a very surprised noise when he takes her in his mouth.  
G: Too much?  
Z: Please do that again.  
He does so, again carefully watching her body language and breathing. He's also careful that the scales don't scratch her. His first was not so careful. Her hips slowly raise. Her leg stretches out. If his own experiences are anything to go by, she's close. Her breathing becomes shallow and her head is fully tilted backward. G doesn't move upon her climax. When she realises what just happened, she jumps up and away from him  
Z: I am so sorry  
G: Why? That was the aim was it not?  
Z: I just feel rude that I finished .. on you .. like that  
G: I don't know if anyone has told you, but it doesn't end there for women  
Z: We can keep going?  
G: Of course.  
He sits up fully with her  
G: It might not happen again, or it might happen a lot, so take it where you can get it.  
G moves closer to her, forcing her onto her back again.  
G: It might be more sensitive than it was before  
Z gasp as soon as his hand rubs over it again  
Z: I see.  
G can easily get 2 fingers in now and she seems much happier when he's inside. Its now or never. He bites as soon as he pushes in. her nails carve lines down his back.  
G: Still okay?  
Z: Much better  
G starts to move  
Z: Still not how I thought it would feel  
G: When things get too intense-  
He pushes a lot further in. She gasps  
G:- End it, by biting me back  
Z gives a very lazy nod. G tries to keep their heads close together to make the biting part easier for her. She makes very quiet moans which turn into mumbled words when he picks up the pace. His breathing also becomes more intense. As he said, he's not a young man anymore. She decides to end this and bites him much harder than she intended over the top of her original bite mark. The sensation of him finishing was also not what she expected. G basically stopped breathing and very slowly sat up. She watched his member lose its colour and disappear back inside.  
Z: Do all Cardassian finish like that?  
G: It helps, but not necessary. It just puts the control back into your hands as all.  
The colour in G’s scales returns back to light grey. He's trying to catch his breath  
Z: Now what?  
G: You tell me. A drink? Shower? Sleep? Your choice  
Z: Sleep sounds nice  
G starts to get dressed again.  
Z: Are you not joining me?  
G: I will, but I can't stand the clothes not being washed, and I'm not wandering around my quarters indecent.  
Z is already under the covers  
Z: Will you teach me to argue next?  
G is fully dressed and picking her dress up off the floor  
G: My dear, I hope we bump into your father, you will see a pair of masters showing off their verbal prowess.  
Z giggles and lays down  
G: That is if he doesn't try to kill me first. I did just deflower his daughter  
Z: I asked you  
G: Any excuse is all he needs and we just gave him a very good one  
Z is basically asleep.  
G: Goodnight.

The next morning, G woke up on his couch and left for work. She was still asleep when he left her. He finds B at Qs.  
G:B!  
B: G, how'd last night go?  
G: Surprisingly well. I won’t bore you with the details  
B: You don't need to. I can see your victory stamp.  
B gestures to his neck. G forgot about the mark  
B: Do you want it healing?  
G: No. My culture sees that as an insult to the person who gave it to you  
B: D still wandering the station  
G: On the other hand, she doesn't know what Cardassians are meant to do post coitus.  
B: Infirmary?  
G: Yes please


End file.
